Hero
by fingers in the skye
Summary: Link is the type of person not many would forget, even if they only met him once or twice. Collection of drabbles. Chapter five: Rusl
1. Coro

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here's my first attempt at some LoZ fanfiction writing. This particular drabble is about Coro, the salesman in the Faron Forest. I don't know why all of my fanfics have to do about characters that don't really seem to matter, but it seems they're my main inspiration. Oh, well. You know the drill. Read and tell me what you think. Thanks! (Next up is Agitha, by the way.)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's the Ordonian!" I call out when I see the man in green ride past. I remember seeing him for the first time and giving him a lantern… that could probably use some oil.<p>

"Hey, guy! You need some oil?" The Ordonian shakes his head slightly. "Man… I gave you that lantern for free, guy…" I grumble, hanging my head. The man seems to deliberate, hesitating at the gate, and then comes over to fill his lantern, leaving behind the rupees in exchange. He mounts his horse and rides through the gates once again.

Funny guy, that Ordonian is.


	2. Agitha

**Author's Note:**

**Yet another drabble about a very, very small character. I have to say I really love this girl though, yet I have no clue why. Well, enjoy!**

**Next is Jovani, for those of you who are still interested. Also, as disclaimers go, check my profile. I am a very lazy individual.**

* * *

><p>It was very hard to find anyone that understood me, much less, my 'unusual' hopes and dreams.<p>

Then again, 'unusual' is one word I would use to describe him.

He came through my door one early morning. I told him of my plans to have a ball with all of the golden bugs. He almost seemed to understand.

He would bring me the golden bugs, few at a time. I would talk to him sometimes, other times I would silently watch him walk out the door.

Even with all the bugs now in attendance, I almost missed my unusual friend.


	3. Jovani

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, here's Jovani. I always thought he was a funny character. Quirky. Anyways, I was thinking about quitting this collection because not many people seemed interested. But I got one review, albeit anonymous, and decided to keep going. So thanks to you, SeattleSeahawksFTW- enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I wasn't dead. I wasn't quite alive either. And I was <em>bored<em>. A wolf, thin, strong, and limber, saved me from this tedious limbo. Actually, he didn't just save me from boredom; he saved me from my incarceration that I inflicted upon myself.

He was terrifying to some, I'll bet. I heard stories of a wolf, a beast, tearing through the streets of Castle Town. I'm pretty sure they were talking about the same wolf. Did I think of him as a beast? Of course not.

It just goes to show, you can't judge a wolf just by its hide.


	4. Zelda

**Author's Note: **

**First off, sorry for being gone so long. I have one word for you all: school. **

**Secondly, thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot. On the same note, one person commented that I should put more background info on each person. Well, I would but this is more just writing practice and I was trying to accomplish getting my point across with 100 words (hence 'drabble'). I might do a single one-shot that's a lot longer, but as of now, these will remain 100 words. Thanks for the input, though!**

* * *

><p>Zelda couldn't help but realize that the hero was her exact opposite.<p>

Link was pro-active, saving her people, while she just sat as a prisoner in a castle tower. Link made people feel safe while she did nothing to quell her people's fears. Link stopped at nothing to achieve his goals while she had given up hope long ago.

Link was everything she wanted to be: honest, brave, kind… and everything she would never be. Even as a wolf, he was all of that.

Zelda continued looking out the window, waiting for the green garbed boy to find her again.


	5. Rusl

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here's Rusl. I always wondered how much Rusl actually knew about Link and what he went through, so here's a little look at what I think. Also, I realize I did Zelda's in 3rd person. I didn't mean to do that but it sounds awkward in 1st so I think I'll just leave it. Sorry about that, folks.**

**On a different note, I got a request to do Midna. I tried working on that, but I was lacking ideas. As soon as I think of something, I'll be sure to put it up. Thanks for the suggestion!**

* * *

><p>From the stories I'd heard, the boy had done some darn amazing things. I'd heard tales of wrestling gorons, discovering temples, braving the mountains, and traversing the desert. Little did I know they were actually true.<p>

As the stories spread, I began to join in the fun of hearing about Link's adventures. I knew all stories had a basis in truth, but I believed all of these tales as far- fetched. No boy could go through that and live.

But as the boy made his way into the village, the look in his eye told me every word was true.


End file.
